The study seeks to empirically specify the conditions that generate or extinguish different forms of familial structures, life styles and fertility patterns and to induce a more adequate and complete theoretical framework upon which to base future programs of population research and policy in Africa and other newly developing nations. The first phase of the research utilizes the complete 1964 census of West Cameroon in multivariate analyses investigations focusing on individual variables of ascription and achievement, household characteristics of the respondent's dwelling unit, ecological indicators (including variations in size and division of labor of community of residence), and contextual variables (the individual in relation to his areal unit characteristics) and their role in familial life style. A second phase of the research calls for field work in Cameroon to assess the extent and nature of extended familism in urban areas.